1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for cleaning the surface of a tire and, more particularly, pertains to automatically cleaning the surface of a tire.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of cleaning brushes is known in the prior art. More specifically, cleaning brushes heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of cleaning tires are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, the prior art in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,985,975; 5,125,981 and 5,123,136 to Belanger discloses wheel washing apparatuses. Furthermore, U.S. Pat. No. 5,161,281 to Hanen and U.S. Pat. No. 4,020,518 to Harding each disclose apparatuses for cleaning wheel rims or tires. Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,188,394 to Roche et al. illustrates a scraper for removing mud from a vehicle having two-bolt tires.
In this respect, the device for cleaning the surface of a tire according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of automatically cleaning the surface of a tire. The present invention is intended primarily for cleaning snow from the surface of a tire.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved device for cleaning the surface of a tire which can be used for automatically cleaning the surface of a tire. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.